plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kongfu World - Day 15
:For the level before the v1.8 update, see Kongfu World - Day 15 (Pre-1.8). Normal mode= |EM2 = Pre-existed: Two Max no.: Six |Zombie = |Objective 1 = Survive and protect the endangered plants |FR = Coins, a star |NR = Coins |before = Kongfu World - Day 14 |after = Kongfu World - Day 16}} In the Normal mode of this level, the player has to protect the endangered plants from Kongfu Zombies at Level 1. Difficulty *The monk variants can damage plants quickly, for example, Swordsman Zombie and Nunchaku Zombie can kill a plant instantly when close, and Nunchaku Zombie himself can also deflect straight-shot projectiles occasionally, while Drinking Monk Zombie can damage plants quickly from far away. The Imp Monk would also be a dangerous threat as it can fly past your defenses and into the endangered Sunflowers easily. Waves 3 |zombie2 = |note2 = 2x Taiji tiles spawn at C5R1 and C5R5 |zombie3 = 1 5 5 |note3 = 2x Taiji tiles spawn at C7R3 and C7R5 |zombie4 = |zombie5 = 5 |zombie6 = |zombie7 = |zombie8 = |note8 = First flag (in-game) |zombie9 = |zombie10 = |zombie11 = |zombie12 = 3 4 2 2 3 4 5 |note12 = Final wave }} Strategies *Start normally. Remember to plant on the Taiji Tiles. *Plant attacking plants to attack the zombies. Plants with cold attacks are recommended as they can disable Torch Monk Zombies' ability instantly, while it is not recommended to bring straight-shot plants as Nunchaku Zombies can deflect them. *Use defensive plants if needed to protect your plants, especially from Drinking Monk Zombie. Do not let the monks get close to your defensive plants and especially the endangered plants as they can kill them instantly. **Try to destroy or delay the Imp Monks as quick as possible, too. *Use Plant Food in case of emergency. Gallery NewKFW15M.png|Level menu NewKFW15G1.png NewKFW15G2.png|Final wave NewKFW15R.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 China - Kongfu World Day 15《植物大战僵尸2》- 功夫世界 15天 Plants vs. Zombies 2 (China) - Unlocked 2 new Plants, Heavenly Peach - Kung-Fu World Day 15 (Ep.101)|By |-| Hard mode= |EM2 = Pre-existed: Two Max no.: Six |Zombie = ~ : |Objective 1 = Survive and protect the endangered plants |FR = Coins, two stars, Golden Chest |NR = Coins |before = Kongfu World - Day 14 |after = Kongfu World - Day 16}} In the Hard mode of this level, the player has to beat the zombies at Levels 2-3. Difficulty *The monk zombie variants, which can kill your plants instantly and need to be destroy as quickly as possible, are now at Levels 2-3. Strong or leveled-up attack plants are required. *Beware of the threats in this level as mentioned in Easy mode. Strategies *Upgrading your plants to Level 2 or obtaining powerful attack plants is strongly recommended. After that, do as what you did to complete Easy Mode, and you should win. **It is recommended to bring plants with freezing effects to take down the threats easily. Gallery NewKFW15HG1.png NewKFW15HG2.png|Final wave NewKFW15HR.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 China - Kongfu World Day 15《植物大战僵尸2》- 功夫世界 15天 Plants vs. Zombies 2 (China) - Unlocked 2 new Plants, Heavenly Peach - Kung-Fu World Day 15 (Ep.101)|By How would you rate Kongfu World - Day 15's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Brain Busters (Chinese version) Category:Save Our Seeds (Chinese version) Category:Levels with pre-placed plants Category:Brain Busters Category:Save Our Seeds Category:Levels with two flags